


Anything Can Be A Castle

by otakuashels



Series: Bits and Bobbles of Thedas [15]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuashels/pseuds/otakuashels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No" he kissed her again before stating "Any place can be a castle if the King and Queen are in love" she punctuated the sentence with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything Can Be A Castle

**Author's Note:**

> prompt   
> "Any place can be a castle if the King and Queen are in love" wildrosessmile@tumblr.com

Dark, cold and damp. Littered with danger of present and past. It had been a long time since being outside did not lend itself to an onslaught of darkspawn. The piling of corpses and the sight of fresh blood. Rain pelting down outside of the natural structure spoke not only a cold night, but showed no sign of relenting. An ex-warden now King and Queen and now warden commander sat huddled in the cave. A peculiar sight to behold. 

"This certainly brings back memories. Not particularly fond memories but memories." Alistair shivered as he worked on creating a fire. They were somewhere on the outskirts of Amaranthine, and when the weather took a sudden turn forced into finding shelter. Being a mere half days walk from the keep was near maddening. "Well I mean it could be-" 

"Don't!" His companion ordered "Don't you dare say that, you know what happens when you say that" she sighed, crouching down by the entrance. Sharp eyes peered out into the sheets of rain. Looking for any movement, any sign that grotesque creatures had missed their bite of steel. Threading fingers through stopping strands of hair she grinned back at her husband who now gave her a forlorn look, akin to a kicked mabari pup. 

"Oh come on" 

"Oh no you don't" she shook her head and gathered her hair back with a leather strap. When she had joined the Wardens it had been much shorter, from just below her chin and now it fell in curling locks to her waist, at Alistairs request. Sometimes he considered hacking it all off again. She watched with a sense of disappointment as Alistair finally gave up on the damp wood. 

"You know I never thought I'd say this, but I actually miss living in a castle of times like these, I do believe that I have had my fair share of camping" she began to work on removes pieces of her armor. The steel would do nothing to keep her warm. 

"Is vigils keep no good? It didn't seem to bad the last time I visited" Alistair frowned, furiously attempting to fix his hair. 

"It's not bad, but I had gotten used to some of the commodities of being Queen" she grinned, reaching over to help him with his armor. 

"Anything specific?" The timber of his voice lowered in a familiar way. It had been six months since they had, had significant time alone. 

"It has to be all of the nobles. And the constant meetings" she nodded as if in affirmation of her statement, flashing him another grin at his wounded expression. "You are a terrible liar" Alistair pouted cheeks puffing out. 

"then why are you looking like a child who has been denied his desert." She smiled as she pulled off his last piece of armor and was suddenly pulled forward into a hug. A familiar place. A comforting place. Pressing a brief kiss to chapped lips she smiled as Alistair pulled her onto the tips of her toes. 

"I do not" he protested, gaze holding her own. One hand, caused by sword and hardship clasped her own, equally roughened by daggers grip. When one hand found her waist she found her own automatically pressing to his shoulder. , 

"Really Alistair. A dance at a time like this?" She arched a brow but nevertheless allowed him to pull her into a lazy version of a waltz. 

"Hey a king can dance in his own castle" Alistair agreed. 

"A castle really Ali?" She peered at the damp cave they were inside of. "Are you sure that ogre didn’t hit you harder than it appeared?" 

"No, no listen." Alistair argued. "Tell me what do castles have?" He spun her around slowly. 

"Um" she felt her brow furrow. The question surprised her. It certainly wasn’t' what she was expecting. "Well...um...like structure wise? Or people?" She chewed on her bottom lip in contemplation. 

"Anything" 

"Well..a court, servants, stables and a King and Queen?" She frowned, but was certain that she found the answer. She peered up at the boyish smile that overtook his features. 

"Exactly, so technically this can be our castle to" 

"Just because we are here doesn't make it a castle" she argued pushing her damp bangs from her forehead. She smiled as chapped lips pressed against her heart beat out a happy rhythm. 

"No" he kissed her again before stating "Any place can be a castle if the King and Queen are in love" she punctuated the sentence with a kiss.


End file.
